


and the papers flutter to crashes against rocks

by tracingstrings



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Poetry, Bad Puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 09:10:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2342993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tracingstrings/pseuds/tracingstrings





	and the papers flutter to crashes against rocks

red hands

full of silver

damn i got caught again

but fuck i mean crap i mean golly

this old man just gave me more

and saved my life

maybe i should talk to God again

though i can’t find a sane reason why

even my saved soul is conflicted

i’ve been down this road

running from that stupid loaf of bread 

and i can’t see another way to turn but away

that old man doesn’t know me 

what goes around comes around

karma kisses sweetly

what does he know, anyway?

these red hands will never wash, anyway.

is there something about that silver? 

is there something about silver in me?

is there somewhere to run besides away

and will i ever slow my roll?

i’m doing it.

i’m starting over.

i’ll scrub these red hands until they bleed.

 

 


End file.
